


the sun, the moon and stars don't seem as far as they did yesterday

by idontshaveforsher_yesyoudo



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Getting Together, Identity Reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 10:59:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11713008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idontshaveforsher_yesyoudo/pseuds/idontshaveforsher_yesyoudo
Summary: "But here’s the thing. There’s a normal amount of caffeine intake for students, and then there’s just crazy. Peter Parker definitely belongs in the second category."or, five things MJ notices about Peter Parker and one thing that explains them





	the sun, the moon and stars don't seem as far as they did yesterday

**Author's Note:**

> hi after the depressing last piece this is mostly just fluff (i hope i did MJ justice ahhh)
> 
> title by prince because i love him so much

i.

His legs literally never stop bouncing,

She notices it pretty early on, before they become closer and hang out regularly. Whether it’s at lunch talking to Ned or during boring classes or interesting classes, there’s a constant air of supressed energy around him.

This goes hand in hand with chewed off pencil ends. She let him borrow a pen once and it seems like he doesn’t even notice he’s doing it because only when he wanted to return it he looked at it properly and cringed and told her he’d get her a new one because the end was more flat than round.

(He also jumps about two feet into the air when you tap on his shoulder without him expecting it. It’s works every time and MJ loves it.)

 

ii.

MJ understands what it’s like to be tired, okay? Like, she’s smart and all but she also goes to a school for smart kids so not all homework is easy and quickly done. So she knows how sleep deprived you feel after staying up all night trying to finish that essay for English and she knows how good sugar and caffeine (coffee, in her case) feels in such moments.

But here’s the thing. There’s a normal amount of caffeine intake for students, and then there’s just crazy. Peter Parker definitely belongs in the second category.

It seems like he has emergency energy stashes all around school because every break she sees him he’s either eating something or drinking coffee or shoving glucose pills in his mouth like it’s his lunch.

One morning she stands at her locker and looks over to where she knows Peter’s locker is (she’s not obsessing over him, shut up) and turns just in time to watch him down a can of some cheap energy drink and crumple it up with one hand. He digs through his locker for a few seconds while talking to Ned, pulls out an energy bar and devours in two bites, then slams the door shut as the two of them walk down the hallway.

She’s left staring after him wondering what he was up to the night before that he would need so much energy at eight in the morning.

 

iii.

MJ low-key loves Peter’s shirts. Hear her out, she knows that they are 90% stupid puns but maybe (deep down, in the corner of shame of her brain) she might actually find them funny.

She knows his shirts by now because he has like, seven that he keeps rotating. And then one day he shows up with a new one.

(It’s white and MJ might notice it immediately when she sees him because his arms look – well – she can appreciate nice arms when she seems them, she’s not blind.)

The best thing about it, however, she only notices at lunch when he walks past their table to get food and she sees what’s actually _on_ the shirt. It’s a small drawing of the Spider-Man mask in purple-pink-blue instead of the usual red and has a caption that says ‘S _bi_ derman’. She has to hide her smile behind her book and she hates everything because that pun is _horrible_.

(She doesn’t hate it at all. She hates that she loves it so much.)

He sits down a few minutes later (opposite her because they’re that kind of friends now, apparently.) and MJ raises her eyebrows.

“Nice shirt, loser.”

He grins at her and it’s really unfair because a boy grinning should really not make her feel all soft inside.

“I know right? Ned got it for me.”

She quirks a smile and immediately turns back to her book because this conversation has to end like, a minute ago.

(A week later she shows up with a new pin on her backpack. She catches him staring at it in class, knows he’s looking at the small drawing of a whale and the ‘bisexuwhale’ that captions it. She pretends to read and continues watching him and there’s a small smile on his face and she bites her cheek so she won’t smile as well.

Later, when their eyes meet on accident (Total coincidence. She was not staring at him.) he points at the pin and mouths ‘nice’. She rolls her eyes and flips him off.)

 

iv.

What’s really confusing (and annoying) her is how one day he suddenly has abs.

It doesn’t happen from one day to the next, of course, because that makes no sense. But one day he stretches in the cantina and his shirt slides up and he has abs?

And then she can’t stop noticing how unreasonably _toned_ he is for someone his age.

While she bench-presses her book in PE he’s a few feet away chatting away with Ned, which would be normal if he wasn’t doing like, a hundred sit-ups without even breaking out a sweat.

And then the two of them are supposed to carry stacks of books for their Spanish teacher and MJ would’ve made two rounds because those dictionaries are heavy and there are five bags of them, but Peter picks up two with each hand and asks her if she’s okay with carrying the one left. She tells him to shut up and takes it and watches him in probably poorly concealed awe, wondering when he got so strong.

 

v.

With how many times Peter seems to loose his backpack, it’s a wonder that he hasn’t lost his head yet.

She counts an average of three a month and wonders how he affords this habit of his.

Then one day he comes to school with a new one again, and this time it’s all black and sleek and has the Stark-logo painted on in silver.

Flash makes fun of it in decathlon practice because that’s what he does and Peter just smiles and exchanges a look with Ned.

And then he has a shirt with the logo on it. And another backpack, this time in red. And he gets a new phone that looks a lot like the prototype of the next Starkphone. And then he chews on a pen that doesn’t look as cheap as his usual ones and when he drops it on the table she sees that it, too, has the Stark logo on it.

(He seems to have a lot of those pens because suddenly she’s in possession of five that she doesn’t even know how she came to own but he seems to have dropped into her bags without her noticing.

They’re studying at her house one afternoon and she’s fiddling with a pen as she’s thinking and he stares at her hand for a moment, then at her face, then back at her hand and then he turns back to his own book with a grin on his face. She notices only a few minutes later that it’s one of his Stark pens.)

She knows he doesn’t buy all of this stuff because, as big of a nerd he is, Stark merchandise is expensive as fuck and it’s way out of his price range to own even one of those items. She’s beginning to suspect that the Stark internship is more than just a normal job because honestly, which intern gets this much free stuff?

 

vi.

MJ has been to Peter’s place a few times now, to study or watch movies or to hang out with him and Ned while they build some nerdy Lego thing and she reads a book.

So it’s nothing special when she knocks on his flat’s door one Saturday evening and May answers.

“Oh, Michelle, hi! Just go right through, Peter’s in his room. Are you eating together later?”

“Yeah, we were planning on getting pizza…”

“Well, I’m out for the night, tell Peter I left him some money to buy dinner with.”

MJ nods and smiles and tells her to have a good time. May shouts a general ‘bye!’ into the apartment and shuts the door.

This will be the first time her and Peter are hanging out just the two of them with no schoolwork to be done and without Ned as a buffer because he has a family dinner tonight. She brushes one hand through her hair and tells herself she doesn’t care and that this crush on her friend is stupid and she should pull herself together.

Determined, she walks over to Peter’s room and opens the door, says “Hey, loser!”, then stops in her tracks.

Peter is standing in the middle of his room wearing something red that looks like – and suddenly it all makes sense.

She realises that there’s a reason for the energy drinks and the muscles and the Stark clothes and that reason is that he’s fucking Spider-Man. Out of all people, Peter Parker is the one she would’ve least expected.

(Although; selfless and a hero complex? That does sound like him. And when Spider-Man showed up in DC just when they were there? How did she not realise this sooner?)

And while she stands there thinking all of this Peter turns and almost jumps and they stare at each other in silence until,

“Well, would you look at that.”

Peter’s hand nervously grip the mask he’s holding. “Listen, it’s not- I’m just- How did you-“ He stops himself and sighs. “Okay, you’re smart enough to realise what’s going on, aren’t you?”

She grins at him.

“Good boy.”

They stand there some more until she blinks and comes back to reality.

“How about you change out of that and I’ll order pizza and then we talk?”

He seems relieved that she took control of the situation and tells her he’ll have a quick shower and as she leaves the room she catches a glimpse of his shoulders as he loosens the spandex-thing he’s wearing and she wills herself not to think about it and instead to call the pizza service.

She finishes the call, fiddles a bit with her phone, looks at the pictures hung up on the wall takes photos of small Peter Parker for later use, then decides she has waited long enough and knocks on his door.

“You decent?”

He opens and suddenly they’re very close and she’s very aware of everything, the smell of his shampoo and the way his hair is still wet and curling a bit and the sweater he’s wearing that has a small Avengers sign imprinted on it.

She’s taller than him by a few centimetres and he’s looking up to her and they’re so very close and if she would bend down a little bit their lips would touch-

But she can’t seem to be able to move so instead it’s Peter who leans up and presses his lips to hers and _oh_ , this is what it’s about.

The kiss lasts for a few seconds and then he pulls away and blinks a few times and is he _blushing_? She exhales and composes herself and then grins.

“So you’re Spider-Man.”

He bites his lower lip and smiles and _shit_ he’s cute like this.

“Yeah, about that…”

 

(Later they curl up on his bed with his laptop between them playing some action movie and they share pizza and make stupid jokes and giggle about them and Peter is smiling widely at a horrible pun he just made and the corners of his eyes are crinkling and she leans forward to kiss him and everything makes sense.)

 


End file.
